Pada Tiap Kunjunganmu
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Di suatu hari bercuaca buruk, ia menemukan tempat untuk tinggal. #Shibamuratales


**Pada Tiap Kunjunganmu**

Disklaimer: _Diamond_ _no_ _Ace_ adalah properti sah milik Terajima Yuuji.

 _Beauty and the Beast_ dan _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ adalah milik Grimm Bersaudara.

Peringatan: Kemungkinan besar lepas karakter untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

* * *

 **I.**

Di antara langit yang mengamuk, petir yang meledak; menyambar pepohonan, angin yang menyeret debu dan tetumbuhan, dan hujan yang dijatuhkan terlalu lebat, ia tersesat. Ditelusurinya hutan yang semakin dalam dengan kaki yang luka, badan yang tremor, dan perut—serta seluruh tubuhnya—yang merengek dengan keras.

Maka ketika ditemukannya kastil tua yang tampak tidak terawat di kedalaman hutan, ia bersyukur. Ia merasa lega, walau hanya dengan melihat tampak luar kastil itu, ia sudah meneguk ludah lebih dari empat kali. Keadaan di luar semakin parah dan sore sudah mulai habis. Ia menekan pintu kayu megah kastil itu—mencoba tidak peduli pada lumpur dan tanah yang menempel terlalu tebal—sampai menimbulkan bunyi derit keras, lalu menjeblak terbuka.

 _Tampilan dalamnya tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan._ Kakinya masuk dan tangannya menutup pintu kayu di belakangnya. Bagian dalam kastil itu benar-benar megah; sebuah meja panjang, selusin kursi, makanan yang tampak menggiurkan, lampu-lampu gantung yang menyala remang, nuansa klasik yang menenangkan, dan—

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di rumahku, bocah?"

—sebentuk makhluk yang berdiri angkuh di ujung tangga spiral.

Jantungnya melompat; di luar petir pecah; dan ia terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ludah diteguk sekali dengan susah payah. Ia lupa tentang kastil tua dan _sesuatu_ yang menghuni kastil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau tersesat?" Makhluk itu bertanya dengan sepasang matanya yang menyorot terlalu tajam. "Dan siapa namamu tadi?"

"Eijun." Ludah diteguk lagi. Ah, dia sudah terlalu banyak menelan ludah hari ini. "Sawamura Eijun."

Makhluk itu mengangguk-angguk. "Jawabanmu terdengar mencurigakan," ucapnya yang langsung membuat Eijun mengkeret.

Eijun mencuri napas. "Hm … maaf?" _Dia lebih terlihat seperti manusia daripada monster, syukurlah._ Eijun mengangguk-angguk. Diam-diam merasakan perutnya menggila ketika melihat makhluk di hadapannya menelan sebutir buah anggur. _Ah, aku lapar sekali._

"Apa?" Sepasang mata yang berkilat itu menatap Eijun lurus-lurus. "Berharap aku lebih mengerikan?"

Sontak Eijun menggeleng dengan kuat. Bisa dilihatnya makhluk di hadapannya itu mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu bangkit dari salah satu kursi di ujung meja.

"Ikut aku. Aku tidak menerima tamu yang menyedihkan."

Eijun langsung menatap dirinya sendiri; pakaian yang basah—dan air sewarna kecokelatan menetes-netes ke lantai yang tampak cemerlang itu, demi apa—dan beraroma lumpur, tubuh yang menggigil, dan oh Tuhan, Eijun memang menyedihkan. Eijun meloloskan napas dan mengekori si tuan rumah dengan tenang. Ketika Eijun menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga spiral, Eijun memberanikan dirinya bertanya, "Namamu—"

"Miyuki Kazuya." Jawaban itu memotong dengan tangkas. "Dan bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?"

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari dan hujan belum juga reda. Eijun menatap keluar melewati kaca jendela dan memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan di luar; pepohonan yang tersapu angin, lukisan petir di kejauhan, dan seberkas asap yang membumbung ke arah langit. Tiap hari keadaan jadi semakin buruk.

Sudah empat hari dan hujan belum juga reda; selama itu pula Eijun masih terjebak di dalam kastil milik Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun membuang napas dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia berada di perpustakaan pribadi yang megah; rak-rak buku yang tinggi, lampu gantung yang terang, dan sebuah sofa panjang sewarna merah hati. Perpustakaan itu tampak nyaman sekali, walau Eijun cukup yakin Miyuki tidak suka karena Eijun sembarangan masuk.

Ah, omong-omong tentang Miyuki, sudah cukup lama Eijun tidak melihatnya di dalam kastil. Sejak Eijun menumpang di kastil itu, Eijun tahu Miyuki selalu pergi tiap pukul delapan malam. Eijun tidak tahu pukul berapa Miyuki kembali, tapi pagi harinya Miyuki selalu sudah ada di kastil, dan kembali pergi pada pukul delapan malam.

"Kaupikir aku mengizinkanmu masuk ke sini?"

Tersengat, Eijun menoleh dan mendapati Miyuki berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sepasang mata yang tajam. "Maaf, aku … cukup bosan," jawab Eijun sembari mencuri lihat ke arah jam di sudut perpustakaan. _Satu pagi._

"Bukan alasan yang bagus."

Sepasang mata Eijun menatap lekat ke arah Miyuki; rambut basah dan setelan yang basah dan menetes-netes di lantai. Miyuki melemparkan setelan atasnya ke sembarang tempat dan kemudian berbaring di atas sofa panjang sewarna merah hati.

"Mm, kau habis pergi dari—"

Sepasang mata tajam Miyuki menyorot Eijun dengan tatapan terganggu. "Kau ini benar-benar berisik, ya?"

Eijun meneguk ludah. "Oh, maaf." Eijun baru saja akan menambahkan satu kalimat lagi ketika ia sadar Miyuki menutup wajah dengan lengan. Setelah mengembuskan napas panjang, Eijun memilih untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

Diam-diam Eijun berpura-pura tidak melihat jejak-jejak kekerasan yang menyisa di setelan dan tubuh Miyuki Kazuya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan sudah berhenti. Dan cuaca tampak begitu cerah—dan panas.

Sialnya, Eijun tidak bisa menemukan Miyuki di dalam kastil. Biasanya Miyuki selalu terlihat di pagi hari—sedang memasak atau sekadar berbaring di sofa panjang sewarna merah hati. Tapi meski Eijun menyusur kastil berkali-kali, Miyuki belum juga ditemukannya.

Niatnya Eijun akan pergi dari kastil itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Miyuki Kazuya karena sudah mengizinkannya menumpang. "Apa kutinggalkan pesan saja, ya?"

Ketika Eijun membuka pintu kayu yang tinggi dan megah, aroma luar yang sejuk benar-benar membuatnya rindu. Eijun tersenyum lebar, seketika merasa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali menjejak di bawah langit biru yang cerah.

"Mau ke mana?"

Eijun yang tengah menutup pintu kayu terlonjak kaget. Ketika Eijun berbalik, didapatinya Miyuki tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Oh, pantas saja Eijun tidak bisa menemukan Miyuki di dalam kastil. Miyuki saja baru pulang.

Eijun mengambil napas dengan gugup, sadar Miyuki menatapnya terlalu serius. "Mm, pulang, kurasa?"

"Saat aku sedang pergi?" Miyuki membalas dengan tajam. "Tidak tahu terima kasih, eh?"

Eijun tersengat. Matanya bergerak-gerak, setengah mati menolak gambaran Miyuki yang semakin jelas. "Bu-bukan! Aku baru saja ingin—"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Begitu sadar arti pertanyaan Miyuki, diteguknya ludah dengan susah payah. Terlebih karena Miyuki sudah berada satu langkah di hadapannya; terdiam memberikan tatapan tajam yang membakar. "Karena … hujan sudah berhenti?"

Senyum miring terbit dengan cepat di wajah Miyuki. Lantas ditangkapnya mata Eijun dalam setatapan tajam milik Miyuki. "Kau terdengar tidak yakin, Sawamura."

Kaki Eijun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Eijun sungguh ingin melarikan diri, tapi Miyuki yang berada di hadapannya itu seakan menjeratnya dengan kuat. "Keluargaku mungkin khawatir—"

"Peduli setan," potong Miyuki keras. "Kembali, Sawamura."

Sepasang mata Eijun melebar. Demi apa pun, Eijun menekan rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak meledak. Tapi percuma, karena ketika dia sadar, dia sudah memajukan tubuh, dan menjawab dengan keras, "Kau gila! Terima kasih, Miyuki, aku akan pergi—"

"Kembali." Miyuki mengambil napas dengan cepat. "Ini rumahku, Sawamura."

"Tapi aku _tamu_!" Sepasang mata Eijun memicing, menatap Miyuki panas. " _Tamu_ adalah _Raja_ dalam hal ini, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku pergi—"

Eijun praktis menutup mata sekaligus mengerang tertahan ketika punggungnya menabrak pintu kayu. "Apa yang … Miyuki?"

Di hadapannya, Miyuki menatapnya dengan jenis tatapan nyalang yang membuat Eijun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak peduli," tanggap Miyuki dengan suara beraroma dalam. "Kembalilah ke dalam, Sawamura."

Miyuki membuka pintu tepat ketika Eijun bergeser. Sedang Eijun sendiri hanya menatap Miyuki yang semakin masuk ke dalam kastil. Eijun tergugu dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi kemudian ikut melangkah masuk, dan menutup pintu kayu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Miyuki, kenapa kau tinggal di hutan ini sendirian?"

Miyuki yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam lantas melirik Eijun yang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Pelitnya," komentar Eijun langsung. Hutan tampak tenang dan begitu hening. "Kau mengasingkan atau diasingkan?"

Embusan napas panjang menjawab pertanyaan Eijun. Tapi Miyuki sadar, diam bukan pilihan yang tepat karena bisa dirasakannya tatapan Eijun yang menanti jawaban darinya. "Mengasingkan atau diasingkan itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, Sawamura."

Eijun beranjak dan mengintip pekerjaan Miyuki. Masakan Miyuki selalu menggiurkan. Eijun bahkan bisa merasakan dirinya yang begitu lapar. "Apakah masih lama?"

"Tunggulah dengan sabar."

"Oh, Miyuki, kau selalu pergi tiap malam, apa yang kaukerjakan?" Eijun beralih mengintip isi lemari. "Pekerjaan? Oh, benar, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya banyak hal yang perlu kulakukan dan itu bukan urusanmu."

Eijun membuang napas. Benar-benar tidak puas. "Oh, aku benar-benar penasaran, kupikir tadinya yang tinggal di sini bukan manusia. Karena, hei, biasanya yang tinggal di kastil tua seperti ini, kan, monster! Oh, atau penyihir dan sebagainya itu, kan?"

Miyuki mendesah. "Ayolah Sawamura, ini bukan cerita fiksi."

Tapi Eijun malah terkekeh. "Siapa tahu, kan? Dan kau ini benar-benar manusia, kan, Miyuki?"

"Sawamura, dengar," ujar Miyuki sembari mendengus keras. "Berhentilah bertanya dan bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku karena _aku_ _sedang_ _memasak_?"

Eijun tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kubantu—"

"Diam dan tunggulah di luar. Kau berisik."

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak pergi malam ini, Miyuki?"

Miyuki yang tengah berbaring di sofa panjang sewarna merah hati favoritnya langsung bangkit dan menatap Eijun dengan senyum panjang. "Kenapa? Tidak mau kutinggal?"

Buku dikembalikan ke rak dengan jengkel. "Tidak mungkin!" Eijun kembali menyusuri deretan rak-rak buku yang menarik itu. "Kau pernah bilang tentang melakukan sesuatu dan sebagainya, kan?"

Miyuki meloloskan napas-tampak lelah, meletakkan kepala pada punggung sofa, dan memperhatikan Eijun yang sibuk dengan buku-buku. "Bukan berarti aku pergi tiap malam juga, kan?"

Lalu hening. Eijun mengambil buku anak dan membacanya di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet lembut. Tapi kegiatan selanjutnya yang Eijun lakukan adalah menatap wajah Miyuki yang bertumpu di punggung sofa dan terpejam—mungkin sudah tertidur.

Miyuki Kazuya itu orang baik—Eijun mengakuinya—meski Miyuki senang berkata tajam dan sifatnya tidak menyenangkan. Miyuki selalu menyiapkan makanan yang lezat tiap hari, meminjamkan baju ganti miliknya untuk Eijun—yang jelas terlalu besar untuk Eijun, dan bahkan memberikan satu ruang di kastil untuk Eijun tempati. Miyuki lebih suka tidur di sofa merah itu daripada di kamar-kamar lain yang tidak ditempati. Kamar Miyuki sendiri, yang ranjangnya besar sekali, ditempati oleh Eijun—sesuai perintah dari Miyuki sendiri. Miyuki memang membingungkan; Eijun tidak bisa menebak arah pikiran Miyuki Kazuya itu.

Eijun bangkit dan mendekati Miyuki. Malam ini mungkin Miyuki harus beristirahat di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Bagaimanapun Miyuki memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

"Hei, Miyuki." Bahu ditekan hati-hati, takut terlalu mengagetkan Miyuki.

Kelopak mata Miyuki terbuka dengan segera. "Apa?"

Eijun tersenyum. "Tidurlah di kamar, Miyuki."

Respons yang diberikan Miyuki adalah sebuah senyum miring. "Apa ini? Mengundangku sekamar denganmu?"

Eijun mendecakkan lidah dengan keras. "Haaah?! Tentu saja bukan!" Lalu kalimat kembali dilanjutkan, "Hanya menawar—"

"Baiklah." Miyuki memberikan sebuah seringai panjang. "Aku baru ingat ranjang di kamarku cukup besar. Kita bisa tidur seranjang malam ini dan—"

"MATI SAJA KAU, MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan buku yang melayang ke arah Miyuki—yang tentu saja bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Miyuki.

Miyuki tergelak. "Eh, tidak jadi, Sawamura?"

Dan pintu yang terbanting keras menelan tawa renyah Miyuki Kazuya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu malam yang tenang, Miyuki Kazuya dan Sawamura Eijun menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan pribadi milik Miyuki. Keduanya duduk di atas sofa panjang sewarna merah hati—sofa favorit Miyuki. Diam-diam Eijun senang karena aroma khas Miyuki Kazuya dapat dihirupnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, Miyuki, aku ingin pergi."

Jawaban Miyuki datang dengan cepat, diwarnai nada suara yang dalam dan serius, "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk itu, Sawamura."

"Aku tahu." Eijun menarik senyum. Sepasang matanya menatap Miyuki lekat, tepat ke arah sepasang mata yang tajam dan berkilat. "Tapi kau memerangkapku terlalu lama, Miyuki."

Miyuki ikut menarik senyum. "Kau tidak suka ide itu?"

Pertanyaan dihadiahi gelengan lembut dari Sawamura. "Tidak suka."

Tapi meski begitu, Eijun lantas menampilkan tawa renyah singkat dan kemudian tersenyum polos yang menghangatkan. Miyuki menahan napas. Semuanya tentang Sawamura Eijun itu memang menggiurkan, menggairahkan, mematikan, dan tentu saja, membuat Miyuki Kazuya kelaparan.

Eijun tertawa lagi. Sepasang mata Eijun menajam begitu menangkap mata Miyuki yang menggelap. Eijun menghentikan tawanya, menunggu Miyuki memangkas jarak di antara keduanya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan yang erat sekaligus hangat.

Sebuah kalimat dengan nada dalam diucapkan Miyuki. Tepat di telinga Eijun. "Aku mencintaimu, Eijun."

Senyum Eijun mengembang dengan cepat. Sepasang matanya menutup dan Eijun menghirup banyak-banyak aroma khas Miyuki Kazuya; aroma matahari dan sesuatu yang terasa liar. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kazuya."

Pelukan mengerat. "Terima kasih, Eijun."

Eijun tertawa. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih _hanya_ karena perasaanmu terbalas, Kazuya."

" _Hanya_?" Eijun bisa merasakan kepala Miyuki bergerak sedikit. "Eijun, aku tidak mengerti."

"Karena, Kazuya," ucap Eijun sembari mengecup singkat leher Miyuki, lalu melanjutkan, " _Aku_ _benar-benar mencintaimu_."

Jawaban Eijun terdengar serupa bisikan yang dalam. "Eijun, itu—"

Tangan kiri Eijun yang bebas, bergerak dengan cepat, meraih pisau lipat di saku celana, dan memberikan garis di sepanjang leher Miyuki. Serangan itu berhasil membuat Miyuki terkejut setengah mati; Eijun bisa merasakan tubuh Miyuki yang menegang di pelukannya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Eijun bisa merasakan tangannya berlumur darah dan tubuh Miyuki yang memberat.

Eijun tersenyum panjang. Dibaringkannya Miyuki di sofa panjang sewarna merah hati yang beraroma amis dan anyir. Tapi Miyuki Kazuya ternyata cocok sekali berada di antara merah itu. Eijun mengecup singkat bibir Miyuki Kazuya yang sudah tidak lagi menyisakan kehangatan. "Lihat, Kazuya, _aku_ _benar-benar mencintaimu_ , kan?"

Eijun bangkit, berjalan menjauhi kastil tua milik Miyuki Kazuya, karena Eijun sudah memberikan semuanya kepada Miyuki Kazuya. Ia menemani Miyuki Kazuya di kastil tua itu, membalas perasaan Miyuki, mencium Miyuki, bahkan Eijun sempat memberikan sebuket mawar oranye pada cairan merah beraroma amis di atas lantai; darah yang menetes dari sofa panjang tempat Miyuki Kazuya memejamkan mata.

Eijun sudah memberikan segalanya. Karena itulah, sekarang adalah saatnya bagi Sawamura Eijun untuk pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

Di depan sebuah pondok sederhana, pintu masuk diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil hebat. Hujan deras disertai angin dan petir benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan ia sungguh membutuhkan tempat untuk merehatkan diri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu masuk pondok itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki muda; dengan rambut sewarna merah muda yang menutup kedua mata. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau butuh tempat istirahat?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kalau … boleh. Cuaca ini sangat menjengkelkan."

"Tentu saja. Kuharap bukan masalah karena berbagi tempat dengan tujuh orang."

Ketika ia dibimbing masuk, dilihatnya enam laki-laki lain yang berkumpul di dekat perapian. Laki-laki yang membimbingnya tampak mendekati lemari di dekat perapian dan mengambilkan pakaian kering.

"Oh, ada tamu?"

Suasana di dalam pondok itu berubah antusias. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan ikut menghangatkan diri—sembari menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Cuaca buruk di luar hanya terdengar samar-samar.

"Hyahahaha! Kalau begitu, tinggallah bersama kami! Dan siapa namamu, eh?"

"Namaku," katanya sembari memberikan sebuah senyum panjang yang menawan, "Sawamura Eijun."

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk **#Shibamuratales** , _event-_ nya Anclyne dan Anagata.

Saya ambil dua _prompt_ sekaligus (iya saya maruk) dan saya cukup yakin fanfiksi ini tidak menggambarkan dua _prompt_ yang saya ambil dengan cukup jelas. Jadi kalau bingung, Eijun di sini berperan sebagai Beauty dan Snow White (tapi beda jauh, ternyata).

Pokoknya saya sendiri juga nggak tahu nulis apaan, tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
